The Alternate Ending
by ZeroKiryusSkittz666
Summary: Yeah, don't know what its going 2 b about yet, so please just read it.


**Hi, I'm doing a Twilight fanfic. Disclaimer: SM owns Edward ,Isabella , Jacob ,Alice ,Carlisle ,Emmett ,Victoria ,Laurent ,James ,Reenesmee ,Rosalie ,and Jasper. Famous **_**real **_**people belong to whoever they're signed to.**

**Claimer: Anyone not mentioned above belongs to me. **

Bella's POV:

1 year ago, Edward had killed James…rather, make that, _thought _he killed James. You see, he had put a decoy in his place. His twin brother, Jamie, was the decoy, as a matter of fact. And today he…wait. I'm sure you're _very _confused. So, let's go back. Back to when this all started. Back to when James 'died'. Back.

8 months ago:

"Bella, you absolutely _must _wear this to the spring dance." ,Alice said, her eyes large, and pleading. "Alice, I told you, I'm not going." ,I said, trying not to scream at her. I mean, she meant well, but enough was _enough_. "Bella, its beautiful though. And what do you mean you're not going? Of _course_ you're going." Alice had her eyes narrowed at me, trying to see me at the dance, I presume. "Alice, I can't dance. I'd be there for five minuets, and I'd break a bone of some sort." Arguing with Alice was getting to be tiresome. Have _you _ever tried to argue with someone who could see the future? Because, if not, I don't recommend it. "But Bella, look at the dress. Its saying, 'Wear me Bella, wear me.'." ,Alice said. I looked at the dress. It _was _pretty. Ok, it was more than pretty. It was beautiful. White, flowing material, with a beautiful dried blue carnation on the chest. It had an intricate design of light yellow flowers all over the torso. On the bottom half were swirls in the same light yellow colour, and unique design styles. I could tell that Alice made this herself. It was exactly like her-unique, confusing, mysterious, dangerous, and, at the same time, beautiful. "Fine, I'll wear it, but I want to know why you made such a fuss over me wearing it. You _did_ do a good job on the dress." ,I added. "Why would you think I made it?" ,asked Alice. "Alice don't lie to me. I know you made it. You have one just like it but in purple. You even told me that you made it, remember?" I said. She had to think nervously then she blurted out, " FINE. But I saw in my vision that when you left our house you were saying that you wanted one sooo badly, so I made one for you." "Aww, thanks Alice. Your so sweet." ,I told her. I rushed to her side, and squeezed the life out of her. Or, at least, that's what she told me I did. "Can't…breathe…Bella." ,Alice gasped. I pulled back to stare at her questioningly. "Alice, you don't breathe anyway. You're practically dead." ,I informed her. "Oh yeah, that's right. I forgot." I glared at her, knowing she was lying. "All right, all right, I remember. Forgetting is hard, especially when this life is better than the life I don't remember." ,she said sadly. I pulled her into another bone-crushing hug……………

Present day:

Sorry for interrupting, but thinking about Alice makes me cry. You see, I can't talk to Alice these days. The only people I can talk to now are Edward, Jasper, Reenesmee ,and Jacob. There was a great war between the red-eyes**(don't know what else to call them)**and the 'vegetarians', and, unfortunately, Alice was one of many who died. She died killing Victoria though, so, wherever she is, I'm sure that she's happy. Now, back to the story. Preferably _before _I sob my brains out.

8 months later:

……………and, once again, she gasped, and told me she couldn't breathe. And, once again, I told her she didn't breathe in the first place. Trying to steer the subject away from the conversation we just had, she said to me, "Try the dress on Bella!" I glared at her. "That was a really lame, subject change. You pretty much said, 'Oh, I wanna change the subject!', Alice." I said to her. She smiled, raising one perfectly manicured brow. "Oh, did I?" ,she asked. I felt eyes on my back. "Alice, who's behind me?" ,I asked her. "What do you mean? No ones' behind you Bella." ,she told me, laughing _slightly _too loudly. "Alice," ,I started threateningly. "If I find out someone's behind me I will kick your evil little-" I never got to finish my threat, because at that exact moment, Jacob came rushing at me from behind. I knew it was Jacob, because the body that hit me wasn't cold, and averagely highted, it was boiling hot, and _way _too tall**(not to mention, H-O-T)**. "Oof!" ,I said, getting the breath knocked out of me. A laugh rumbled through my back, and that's when I knew for sure that Jacob was the one who hit me. "What's wrong Bells, never been thrown across a room by, and _with _a werewolf before?" ,Jacob asked me, laughing. I turned around to tell him off, but I saw Edward behind him. Scrambling to get out of Jacob's embrace, I rushed to Edward, and threw my arms around his neck. I reached up on my tiptoes, and kissed him. "Hello Bella." ,he said when we broke apart-in other words, when Jacob got too upset watching us kiss, and kept tapping his foot, and clearing his throat. "Sorry Jacob, do you want one?' I asked. He said, "Sure Bella." in a sarcastice voice. So I kissed him on the cheek. Edward stared at me, then he realised that I meant it in a friend to friend way. Jacob was like……… "Kiss me Bella, Bella kiss me" ,then I turned around, saw Jacob again, and I punched him in the arm. "Ouch! What was that for?!" ,Jacob asked, surprised. "_That _was for not realizing that _Edward_ is the only one her getting kiss-kissed by me." ,I said. Jacob and Edward were staring at me, confused, so I said, "He's the only one getting kissed on the lips by me." I was thankful that at least Alice realised this. "God, you've been around God-only-_knows_ how long, and you don't even know what kiss-kissed means?" ,I asked Edward, incredulous. "That's sad dude, that's sad." ,Jacob said, shaking his head and trying not to laugh. "You can just shut up, because you didn't know what it meant either." ,I said to Jacob, angry at him for making fun of my boyfriend. "Now, now boys, don't fight." ,a beautiful, unfamilerier voice said. "Who? Are? You?" ,Alice asked, with worry in her voice. "I am..."


End file.
